CroDirk drabble
by MarieVargas
Summary: A friend of mine expressed her love for a pairing I loved, just blacker. We also found a prompt we liked, so, yeah.


You have a handful of his hair and have him pressed against the wall firmly. He's breathing hard, his frayed earfins flickering as you press your whole body against him. You grind firmly against his ass, growling as he gasps and tries to shove you away, trying to tell you that you weren't topping today. "Topping? You think I want sex from a desperate slut like you?" He makes a noise and you grind firmly against his ass again, "Come on, I know you want my dick, I bet you're already dripping in your pants. Soaking the denim because you love how it feels against our sensitive nook, don't you?" You grab his belt loop and pull them up before wedging your knee between his legs. He was't expecting it, so he whines, then tries to elbow you, so you pull his head back by his hair and nibble at his jawbone. "F-Fuck you, Strider…" "Ah, so you can swear… I guess you must really like this," your hand trails down his front and palms the front of his crotch. He moans, then shoves his ass back into you more. Your poor kismesis attempts to fight against asking you to keep touching him and you find it entertaining. His bulge is already out and twisting in his pants, straining against the rough fabric of his jeans. You chuckle lowly and feel a shiver run along his spine so you smirk and rut yourself against his ass, not even surprised as he moans out loudly. "Oh come on, Ampora, you just love being my little fuck toy, don't you? Come on, admit it. You could probably get off from just this." You keep grinding right up against his ass, drawing out moans and mewls from him. He's so fucking sensitive, you love it. He snarls and tries to claw at you, probably looking for a kiss, like he tends to do a lot. You avoid his deadly, vicious, perfectly filed down to human-esque stumps nails, and attack the opposite side of his neck, sucking a dark hickey into his flesh. He makes a desperate noise and goes to undo his pants, but you firmly put your hand over his crotch, blocking off his access. His whimpers and angry noises at you are music to your ears, so you proceed to torture the fuck out of him, growling dirty little things in his ears. He moans outright, making your hand palm his crotch more by pressing on it and grinding back on you. "Please chief, come on, ya gotta givwe me something, please, oh my god, I'm frigging begging you, please, please, please, I gotta vwaterfall going here." "Really? I can't tell, I mean, you seem perfectly fine just like this…" "Come on, please, is this about the time I left you tied up? I apologized for that, come on, please, oh my god," god, he's fucking whiney. If only you had him turned around so you can keep him quiet with your tongue down his throat. That's a brilliant idea. Absolutely genius. You flip him over and shove him roughly against the wall, ramming your knee between his legs again to separate them. He has other ideas as he tries to put his legs around your waist. Fuck, is he really dripping through his pants? Nice. Score for you. You smirk at his desperate face and mash your mouths together, feeling him moan and arch off the wall to get closer to you. His hair is a huge mess, but he seems to stopped giving a shit now that you are rutting your hard-on right against his needy nook. He's breathing hard, grinding against you as hard as he can, you both might get rubbed raw, but you aren't about to stop right about now. He moans out as you snatch up his leg and help him get into a better position, which he is so grateful for that he throws his other leg around your waist, gripping your shoulder roughly to achieve this. You slam him firmly up against the wall and nip at his gills, leaving him gasping and screaming for some mercy. You just sneer and grind up against his nook almost like an animal in heat, making him claw at your back and try to go free his bulge again. When you smack his hand away and pin it up next to his head, he practically wails, being a spoiled brat who just wants his way. There was no damn way you're giving it to him when you already got him this close, "What's wrong, Ampora? Is there something you want?" "You fucker, oh my god, please, fuck, don't stop, don't you fucking dare stop, pleeeeeeease! More!" He's sobbing and whining for more attention, humping and grinding on you as hard as he possibly can without toppling off into a pile of undignified troll. You shove your crotch against his again and just grind, moving to be sure you are teasing him as relentlessly as you possibly can. Before long, he's moaning so hard he's struggling to breathe, and he's clawing at your shirt, whimpering and begging. He can't form words, so you don't know what he's trying to say until he spasms and arches in a perfect curve. You make sure he doesn't fall and let him just make a complete mess of himself. Your fingers rub his hips until he calms down and just clings to you, "What a pretty mess you made of yourself. I bet it isn't the first time you've cum in your pants, is it?" He grumbles and cuddles huffingly into you so you laugh and grope his ass a few times, "I'm still as hard as a diamond, you know. You should take care of that, you know." He doesn't answer you and you bump your chin against his horn to get his attention. When you discover he's out cold, you decide that jerking it in his shower and drawing on his face is the best, most mature way to finish this up. 


End file.
